Midnight beyond the edges
by MistSpade
Summary: Tired of being of being taken advantage of and living in everyone else's shadow, Stiles it's about time to up his game. And seeing how everyone treats him, it's time for a little payback. Will this new transformation change Stiles for the better or the worst ? Read to find out! BAMF Stiles! Witch Stiles!


_**Disclaimers : I don't own Teen Wolf. That honor goes to none other than Jeff Davis and the MTV corporation. **_

_**And if I did own Teen Wolf, I would have stabbed Scott, for causing his best friend to get capture by a deteriorating, wrinkly, psycho hunter. And not have the sense, to realize that he is physically injured. I mean it shows on his freaking face. Clear as day, and he still doesn't notice. **_

_**Next, Allison would have been killed or to the point of death seeing how she loves to play both sides and get caught doing it. Lydia would have gotten slapped. Derek stabbed along with rest of the newly turned pups for thinking that they were freaking invincible and think they are better than everyone else. **_

_**Not mention, how many times that Stiles gets hurt, used as a hostage, freaking possessed, kidnapped, and ditched by his so called friends. I'm tired of how he always gets shafted every time. Something has to give. But sadly I don't own Teen Wolf. Anyways, enjoy at your own risk!**_

_**Author's Note : I Love Stiles. But I'm pissed how everyone in Beacon Hills treats him. I mean come on, the dude save their ( Derek's and Scott's Pack ) ass on several occasions and still no gratitude.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Road to a new Beginning**_

_**Stiles Pov...**_

_Manipulating was a big factor. It just seems that I'm just a pawn to Scott, since I realized he has not been to my house in about six months. The guy seems more and more obsessed with his psychopath hunter of a girlfriend. Who basically tried to kill Erica and Boyd, just because they were once part of Derek's Pack. It's like every time I get involved with the Pack it's always get the information they need, because the are too lazy and ignorant on how to use google. Or a computer for that matter. Each and every time I refuse to help them, they either threaten me or catch a temper real quick. Showing off their were-wolf features to a feral-look. Time and time again, I'm going to have to lie to my dad to keep their little furry problem lock and key. So no one will find out about the supernatural without causing a big uproar. I'm getting tired of this._

_To be honest, I'm sorry if I'm getting off topic but I hate Derek Hale. I hate the werewolf with a passion that seems beyond humanly possible too. Leading his pack all too rashly, not thinking of the consequnces that it could have. Like taking helpful advice and completely disregard everything and with his attitude, he goes off acting like I don't know what I'm talking about. But I do, I see stuff like this happen a lot before, and it just makes me anger and feel abandoned because of no one is listening._

_Then Derek who recently turned alpha, and power crazed started turning people for the pure joy of it. And it pissed me off even more that he went after people who had either low self-esteem. Then basically did a whole personality change soon after that made like total assholes. Afterwards, to take the cake, Derek Hale, started to act like he was superior to everyone. Just because he is the new alpha were-wolf. Man, at times like these I can't stand to think I'm friends with a bunch of nut-jobs. Sooner or later something is going to break or I'm going to reach my limit and shit is really going to hit the fan._

* * *

_Each and every time I had to think fast and accurate to save their lives. So they could live another day. It really gets under my skin when I noticed how unappreciative they really are. I mean my best friend, Scott, got his head so far up Allison's ass that I bet he can see out of her eyes. Likewise with Allison, and to make matters worse. Each time when I'm about to get a little peace from them, that peace is suddenly rushed out the window, and I'm right in the middle of what is happening, again! Lately, the threats get worse and the Pack or friends that I used to know are becoming people I don't even know. More cold, distant, animalistic. I realized right after the game when I got kidnapped by Gerard, where I stood on Scott's priority list._

_Anything that has Allison or Derek is on the top of the list. While I'm nothing but a pawn in his mind, that I could be thrown away. Like it wasn't nothing off his shoulders. He didn't even ask about how or when I got the bruise after being severely beaten by that psychotic hunter, right in front of both Erica and Boyd trying to save their asses from being killed. Now, I'm at Deaton's asking for books on herbs and minerals so I could better protect myself, if said werewolves got the idea of killing Stiles was a good idea. Feeling that my safety was a must and a major priority, since Scott is basically acting like Jackson which is terrible. Deaton soon gave me the books I needed and I left in my jeep on the way back home._

* * *

_Now back to getting on topic of psychotic hunters. I'm now a target for them now. To them I'm what they call a sympathizer. Which basically means that I'm a liability to the human race now. Seeing that I care for other supernatural beings, like were-wolves for example. So that once I'm out there, in field, Hale's preserve, or where ever they can find me. I now have to be extra careful, since they basically put a hit on my back. Except those who are retired or still follow the freaking code._

_I mean not even seventeen yet and I have a hit on my back. And just to make it worse, Derek made both Scott and his pack to cut out their weak link. Which to them it's me. And literally I don't see how. I mean helped them with my information of the upcoming enemy we are about to face. Added to that, I've saved all their asses nearly on a daily basis. Seeing how they usual think they are invincible to everything that comes at them. Ha, that is the main reason why their cockiness gets them either captured by hunters, tortured by said hunters, or whine up nearly dead by the next supernatural creature we face. I don't know how I stay sane through the whole ordeal._

_It's like my life gets more complicated by the second. And it has no chance of stopping anytime soon. Along that it seems that Derek, Scott, even the pups seem to leave well enough alone any more. Which only leaves us with more trouble than it's worth. God, I can't believe that I'm still with them._

* * *

_Now where was I... Oh yes, power-hungry, psycho alphas and freaking druids! Just when couldn't get anymore complicated than it is already. Like I said shit was eventually going to hit the freaking fan. Now there was a literal pack of Alphas lurking around here that all ready kidnapped Boyd, Cora, who owe later find out to be Derek freaking Hale's baby sister, and last but not least Erica. Who is later found dead cause of challenging said Alpha. Otherwise known as Kali. The main two reasons why they were here was for Scott and our new English teacher Ms. Jennifer Blake. Otherwise known as Kali's former Emissary, Julia Baccarri. Who later became the Darach._

_Given the information from our very own emissary / druid, our very own Dr. Alan Deaton. Not to mention that, Morrell is the emissary for the Alpha Pack. Or more specificly Deucalion. That is right before he stabbed her with his spear-like cane, that is. Our guidance counselor, who is also Deaton's little sister was the Alpha pack's informat. I mean how did I not see this coming. I feel so blind. Like it was right there in my face. How else would someone get close to us? I guess that's why the best camouflage is to hide an plain sight. And getting back to the Alpha pack._

_Just for the sake having the power of a True Alpha in their pack, along with getting the resident, Alpha Hale on their side as well for the same reason. More freaking power! My guess was that they were trying to kill two birds with one stone. But for the resident alpha, it came with a price. He had to kill Boyd. Just cause of the fact that Kali and the twins think that Derek killed one of their own, Ennis. And once he refuse, and tried to go in half-cocked letting his arrogance grow then try to trick one the alphas, Kali to be exact. Well, it did not end well. Kali basically forced Derek to impale Boyd with the help of the twins. _

_Instantly, killing the young werewolf. Letting Derek who was still on a power binge, absorb Boyd's abilities making him stronger. But as his eyes became an more profound red. It also instilled a small desire to kill other members of the pack. Which literally drove him down to being completely stupid, once again. In a short span of what three months, he went from just meeting the Darach (unknowingly) and the next thing we all new she is his new girlfriend. That he frequently banged a lot, which i might add. I'm going on a limp here saying did he not learn anything from Kate freaking Argent._

_I mean the signs were all freaking there. And anyone with an pair of actual sense could actually see that she was a fake from the began. Not to mention that I find out that the same this psycho emissary who wants more power to destroy said Alpha pack once and for all. For the fact that she got nearly killed by her alpha, Kali who was given an order like the rest of the alphas was to kill off the other emissaries and packs that they had to be under Deucalion, head alpha of the alpha pack's control. But it had a price like always. _

_The Darach or dark emissary, had to kill three people of each section of people. And no I don't mean race. I mean like actual groups of example, Philosophers, Warriors, Guardians, Healers and not to mention the last one had me scared for my life, Virgins! I was literally jumping out of my skin. I mean I just realized that my lack of sexual experience was now a hazard to my life._

_And to make things even more worse and painful akward. The others just completely either made fun of me or just give me the stop being a drama queen look. So i took extra pre-caution to my life as it is now. Soon enough Deucalion got his sight back, the Darach was killed by Peter. And that me, Scott, and Allison died to save our parents from said Jennifer Blake. Now things are slowly going to be more crazy than ever seeing that by doing a ritual where we were given a vision of where the Nemeton was. We activated supernatural Beacon. Which made Beacon Hills an extreme hotspot for the supernatural. _

_Then as things were beginning to slow down. Derek and Cora decided to leave Beacon Hills together, hopefully to never come back. I might add, but like I said earlier fate hates me. He comes back, Scott got his head out of Allison's ass and broke up with her. Which made Isaac see an opportunity and begin dating her. Just when I thought I had Scott back again. Life throws another monkey wrench to screw with my life. Not only does his dad comes back and tries to get my dad out of his job as the sheriff, but he falls in love with the new mystical creature of the group. Whom is known by her name, Kira. Who in fact is a young kitsune sho does not know anything about the supernatural. _

_Naturally, feeling obligated to help his crush. I get ditched again. Oh did I forget to mention that their are now demonic ninjas lurking about now. And that I just recently got my body hijacked by a Nogitsune. Then later have it ripped or should I say gutted out of me while Ethan and Aiden were finally accepted into Scott's pack. Getting tired of being the omega's or bitches of the pack. It felt like an extremely painful exocerism from hell gone entirely wrong. I was literally about to come apart at the seems. But right after it was expelled from my body, the strangest thing happened. It left all of it's powers and abilities behind. Which sent my so called "spark" into an even bigger source of power or even overdrive. But for right now, I can only see the dearly departed and even communicate with them. Like literally, for real and not that fake stuff that they show on the occasional infomercial._

_And still my so called best friend doesn't notice anything different. Even when i explained to him several times before that something was wrong. I don't know why I keep letting this happen. I guess that I'm still hoping for him to turn around and finally notice me. As I end my rant for now I reached the drive-through of my house._

* * *

_Here, I'm back where I started from. Home. So I go up the steps and unlocked the door, then went to lock the door and headed upstairs to my room. As soon as I get there. I see none other than Peter Hale. Then man was sitting in my computer chair with a smirk on his face. Looking away from the formerly sociopathic cold blooded killer that sat in my room. I soon moved over to my bed and began asking"What the hell are you doing here and how did you get up here anyway?" Peter looked over to the window, and I got my answer. He then said" What I'm doing is none of your concern right now. But, I'm concern as to what you are doing?" I gave a roll of my eyes then replied back saying"What I'm is learning to protect myself from flea-brained mutts, who may get the idea of killing me for kicks when there board. At least, I'm not foolish or cocky as to thinking that it will never happen. Cause knowing my luck in this town, it will and this so called peace will be nothing but a memory."_

_Peter then got up from the computer and moved over towards me. And finally came to a stop once he was directly in front of me. Then saying"Well Stiles, I could train you how to use a were-wolves abilites against them and how to react faster to them." Giving a distrusting glance, I soon asked Peter."So, whats the catch?" Peter then replied back saying"There's no catch, I just exploiting my intrest." Slowly giving a soft chuckle, I said"Come on Peter, with you theres always a catch to everything. So before I agree to let you train me, you might as well tell me what your really planning? What do you gain by this transgression anyway, its not like it can get you to be in Derek's Pack again. I mean really, cause for all I know working with me is the least of their problems and will most likely set you more of an outcast anyway. I don't want that for you."_

_Peter soon gave me look of undying honesty and sincerity which slowly turned into a smirk. He then said"I accidently bit Scott. But I meant to take you. Your much more of a man than Scott is...Hell, your more of a man than Derek is. They take you for granted and treating you as if your a wallflower, but I see you. Even if I'm a Sociopathic cold blooded killer." I soon began to feel suffocated, he is leaving no chose but to accept. Biting my lip, I looked up at Peter and asked"How am I going to know if your just going to ditch me later on?" The hurt soon came in, and the tears began to flow. Peter began rubbing my back slowly, as he watched the tears fall off my face. He moved to my ear and said"I won't." My eyes widened in surprise, and I looked over to see Peter gone._

_But then a ring from my smartphone telling me, that I got myself a text message. I checked and saw it was Peter, he said to get some sleep and that we start tomorrow right after Lacrosse practice. I soon grinned then turned off my phone. And went right to sleep._

* * *

**_Please review and comment cause that will support me to make more chapters to this story._**

**_Author's Note : I surely hope this re-up would do some good. I just feel for Stiles. I mean he always get the shorter end of the stick and nevers seriously complains about it. He just waits for the next shit storm to happen and doesn't take shit from no one. So to me, he is bad-ass all around!_**


End file.
